Dialogues in GTA Liberty City Stories
This is a list of some dialogues spoken by pedestrians, law enforcements, gangs and characters in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Law Enforcement LCPD Officers * Fire! * I'm opening fire! * No judge, no jury! * Shoot his eyes out! * I WILL shoot! * Blast his colon out! * I'll put you in a wheelchair! * Aim for his head! * Aim for the spot! * Aim for the gut! * Take this, you evil bastard! * It's a cold slab for you! * You leave me no choice! * Hold it right there! * I'm gonna enjoy this! * Eat hot lead! * Headshot! * You can't take me, punk! * Where do you think you're going? * This stops right here! * Instant justice! * They always try to run! * I'm on to you, asshole! * I can run all day, boy! * Tackle him! * Stop that freak! * You're resisting arrest! * Slow down, goddamnit. * Run, punk! I like it that way! * You'll wake up in a cell! * Take him downtown. LCPD Helicopter *LCPD! This is the end of the line! *LCPD! Give yourself up! *Stop right there! *They don't call me "bullseye" for nothin'! *Jimmy, can you keep this 'copter steady?! *Don't move, LCPD! *This is the LCPD! Emergency Paramedics * God, look at this mess. * Check his wallet. Toni Cipriani Being Arrested * Dumb morons! * Get my lawyer, shitbag. * Shut the fuck up, buddy. * You're pathetic. * Assholes, you assholes! * I've done time before, tough guy. * You really must have a small dick! * Give me a break, here! * Can you call my lawyer? * I'll beat the shit out of you for this! * Let me go, right now! * This is really dull, man! * Shut up man, please! * Ahh, you pricks, shut up! * Nobody messes with Toni Cipriani! * I've seen your face, remember that! * You've just signed your death warrant, you hear me? * Now put the gun away and pick a fight with me! * Shut it. * Let me walk or I'll kill you dumb fucks! * I'm starting to lose my cool here! * Calm down, call my lawyer. * Do you know who I am?! Aiming * What? * Be cool. * Now be cool. * Act real cool. * Now, don't be a moron. * No messing around here. * You wanna get shot, friend? * You seen one of these before? * Don't make me lose my shit! * I'm armed, fool! * You want a bullet in you? * This could get very messy. * Now who's the boss here? * I ain't a joke, pal. * You want me to lose my temper here? Shooting/Being shot at * Oh, come on, tough guy! * You are really starting to get on my nerves here! * Who do you think you're fucking with? * You asked for this. Car-jacking * Hey, get out of there. * Don't try to be a hero; run away. * Sorry, but I need this. * Welcome to Liberty City. Chased by the cops * LCPD morons! Pedestrians Avenging Angels When having a gun aimed at * That's assault. * Get a closer look: I empower you. * I'm invulnerable when I'm on patrol. * I'm invulnerable, baby! Street Criminal When having a gun aimed at * Give me a break, I'm just a junkie! When being bumped into * What's your problem, pal? * Dick. * Come on, pal, I don't wanna suck you. * I got quick fingers, yo! Elderly Male When having a gun aimed at * Oh, dear God, no! * Please, no! * Watch it, pal. When being bumped into * Good grief! * Watch where you're going! * Get out the damn way! When seeing a dead body * Oh, hell, what a mess! When being Car-jacked * Help! Police! Aggressive Male When being bumped into * You think that bothers me, asshole? Overweight Male Conversations * Why am I always so hungry? * I'm starving here! * There's a Burger Shot 'round here someplace. When being bumped into * How could you not have seen me? * What? You didn't see me? While on traffic * I've got a date with a cheese deluxe! Prostitutes Conversations * I should go back to stripping. When being bumped into * Come on, boo, don't grab! Female When having a gun aimed at * Why do you hate women? * Don't shoot my titties. They're not real. * Please don't kill me! Elderly Female Conversations * It's a shame his bunny had to die... When having a gun aimed at * You trying to scare me? * Oh, put that gun away! When being bumped into * Watch where you walking! * Careful! Construction Worker When having a gun aimed at * Come on, man, I'm a regular joe! * Come on, man, relax. When being bumped into * You want me to nail you? * Don't push me! Gangs Triads Conversations * Kill me some Mafia, and take their ears! * I got great plans to get us on the internet. * My uncle owns the internet back in Taiwan. Spotting Toni * Crazy fool Mafia. * Greasy Mafia chicken-brains. When being Car-jacked * I don't believe it! My car! * Oh, hell no! * You picked the wrong car, fool! * That better not be scratched! * You owe me new paintjob! When attacking Toni * Shut up. * Cut that shit! * I'll dice yo' face! * You wanna dance? Huh? * Eat hot lead, sucker! * You want a split skull? Threatening Toni * Goodbye, asshole! * Tag, you're it! * Eat shit! * I'm gonna piss on your grave! * Eat this! * You crazy! * I'm sick of this shit! * You're pissing me off! * Take the shot, muttonface! * Eh, you got a deathwish. * You're making a big mistake! * You like Swiss cheese? When being bumped into * Careful! * Idiot! * Crazy idiot! * Rude idiot! * Watch it, dickhead! * You watch it, dumbass. * I'm gonna beat you silly! * Look where you going! * Move your stupid mutton ass! * Move your stupid ass, round-eye! Leones Conversations * Italian-American stereotypes, you know? * Ever tried the sausages at Casa's? * Eh, family's family, you know? When attacking Toni * You're nothin' but a street thug! * You don't know what it means to fuck with the Leones! * How do you like that?! * Yeah, take that! * Come on, tough guy! * Run away, you two-bit punk! * You like that shit, maniac?! Threatening Toni * You're gonna be fish food! * I've got some cement shoes, your size! When being bumped into * Jesus, I get no respect in this town! * Eh, watch the shoes here! * You better mind your manners, capiche? * You better learn some respect there, junior! *I've got business to attend to here! Sindaccos Conversations * My hairstyle is 60% grease. * Hey, your Momma says I got an Oedipus Complex. * The boss ain't too happy. * The Forellis have gone too fucking far this time! When being Car-jacked * You're a dead man! * You ain't going nowhere, jerk-off. When attacking Toni * You started this! * You wanna dance, pretty boy? * I'm gonna take you apart, piece by piece. * You got a problem? * You're messing with a Sindacco. Threatening Toni * I'm gonna rip your fucking head off. * I'm gonna piss on your grave! * I'm gonna beat you black and blue! * End of the road for you, dumbass. When being bumped into * Back off. * Wanna say something? Southside Hoods When attacking Toni * Get out of my face! * Eat this, fool! * Suck on this! When being bumped into * Get out of my way, fool! Category:Dialogues